


相遇

by NykoKaamos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 字数10k
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 在同伊万回家的路上，快三十三岁的卢卡遇到了从1998年来的小卢卡。





	相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 生贺（东八区已经九日了反正）！

**0**

    三十三岁生日前的一个月，将洗好的餐盘收进柜子里的莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇从身后抱住。想要什么生日礼物，头埋在他颈侧、朝他发梢吹气的人问。

    他一时答不上来。不过就算拉基蒂奇给他一个月的时间，他也无法回答。到了这个年纪，以前追求的大多都已拥有——主要是事业和爱人。而更大的野心要靠自己一步步去达成，无法开口向爱人索取。什么都可以，他想。总之，没有一个确切的答案。

    最后，莫德里奇开玩笑地给出荒诞的答案——“孩子，我想要一个孩子”。然后他继续收拾厨房，没有看到拉基蒂奇跑到电脑前、开始查阅相关资料。

 

* * *

 

**1**

    停好车的拉基蒂奇走出车库，跳上前抱住走在前面的莫德里奇，问今晚吃什么。

    “和昨天一样可以吗？你知道我不太会做菜……”

    “可以的。”头凑上前亲了一口。拉基蒂奇突然想到过去半个月查阅的那些资料，继续说：“快到你的生日了，还记得你当初说过想要什么吗？所以，我最近查了一些关于领养孩子的资料……”

    “你当真啦？”

    “什么？”

    “我是说，伊万，你把我的话当真了吗？我当时只是开玩笑。”

    “……我可是在很认真地对待这件事。”

    “我以为这个想法太荒诞了，你会不理会。”

    “你的哪个要求我会不理会。”拉基蒂奇猫着腰，有些失落地将头搭在莫德里奇的肩膀上。但这也不是什么大事，“不过以后可能会用到，就当是先做准备吧。”他说，然后又去亲对方。

    他们一路亲昵到家门口，即便莫德里奇无奈地说“别亲啦我要找钥匙”，拉基蒂奇也没放过他。直到第三人的出现。

    “咳咳。”稚嫩的清嗓声在拉基蒂奇身后响起。他停下动作，松开莫德里奇，有些尴尬地转过头。

    ——是一个陌生小孩，在脏脏破破的陈旧衣衫中，身材瘦小，看上去约莫十岁。

   “你是？……”拉基蒂奇问。记忆中，这样的小孩从未在附近出现过。没等到对方回答，他先蹲下身，再问：“小朋友，你迷路了吗？”

    蹲下身的拉基蒂奇有机会端详这个陌生的小孩。观察半分钟后，他终觉得有什么不对劲——眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇，还有发色与神态，都与某人的太像了。

    “你难道……”

    小孩的发言比他的更快。他抬起头，无视拉基蒂奇，直视终于找出钥匙的莫德里奇，用纯真的声音和克罗地亚语问：“你是卢卡吗？”

    皱着眉的莫德里奇想要纠正对方直呼其名的不礼貌，却在看清对方的五官后愣住。

    “你难道……”他和拉基蒂奇问出了同样的问题。

     小孩攥着衣角，回答：“……我是你。”

 

    这件古怪的事情很容易厘清，但也很难去解释。

    抱着曲奇罐、坐在沙发上的小卢卡·莫德里奇说，前几天，临近十三岁的他许了个愿，想见见二十年后的自己，想看看二十年后的生活是怎样的，想知道那时的爸爸妈妈过得如何。今天——或许该说是二十年前的此日——在外面踢完球的他刚走到家门前，眼前闪过一道白光，接着他就出现在了这里，二十一世纪。

    而莫德里奇这边，当然是因为半个月前随口的一句“孩子，我想要一个孩子”巧合地被上帝听到，而提前获得了生日礼物。

    “刚开始我很害怕……”毯子下的双腿屈起，“但我看到门牌上写着我的名字和拉……基蒂奇先生的。所以，我就在这里等你们回来。”

    小卢卡的眼睛对上拉基蒂奇的。他似乎有些害怕莫德里奇，但对这个自己不认识的人却不设防。

    一旁的拉基蒂奇揽住小卢卡，揉揉他那还不长的头发，问：“你等了多久呀？”

    “不知道，我没有手表……没事，我不累的，我习惯了。”小卢卡取出一块曲奇，喂给抱住他的人。

    “那你会在这里待多久呢？”

    “我也不知道。但我还是要回去，我一定要回去的。不能让爸爸妈妈失去我。”

    “真乖。”拉基蒂奇继续顺小卢卡的头发，“那你就在这里住下吧。我和卢……我们一定会把你照顾好的。”

    一直在一旁的单人沙发上沉默聆听二人谈话的莫德里奇点点头，算是对拉基蒂奇的话的认同，然后起身，朝厨房走去，边走边思考冰箱里的食材够不够做三人份的晚餐。幸运的是，他记得十二岁的自己的食量不算大。

   

    客厅里，拉基蒂奇给小卢卡介绍房子的布局，介绍他们所在的城市，介绍二十一世纪，当然，还介绍了他自己。

    “拉基蒂奇先生，我和你是怎么认识的？”小卢卡问，怀中的曲奇罐已被换为了牛奶盒。即使莫德里奇说快要吃饭、别再喝东西了，拉基蒂奇还是偷偷地将牛奶塞给了小卢卡。

   “毕业不久后，我们都来到西班牙工作。我们当时在不同的公司，他们偶尔组织足球友谊赛，我和卢……你是在球场上认识的。对了，你可以叫我伊万。”

    “拉……伊万，我们的关系很好吗？因为我看到我们住在一起。”

    “当然很好啦。”

    “那……是好朋友吗？”

    流畅的对话在拉基蒂奇这里中断。是的，原来是很好的朋友，后来是很好的一对伴侣。但是他不确定自己是否该对小卢卡坦诚，他担心同性情侣关系会对这个从九十年代来的小孩造成或多或少的冲击。

    最后，他还是选择了隐瞒。

    “是的，是很好的朋友。”手心贴在小卢卡的手背上，他说。

    孩子点点头，继续低头咬着吸管喝牛奶。

    拉基蒂奇注视着臂弯里乖顺的小卢卡，再看看在远处的厨房里忙碌的莫德里奇，忽然感觉胸口一疼。从另一个宇宙来的这个小卢卡的人生轨迹会与莫德里奇的相同吗？过去也这么辛苦吗？未来呢？小卢卡会遇到他自己的小伊万吗？或者，会因为一点差错而错过吗？而那个宇宙中的自己现在又在干什么呢？

    他打开电视，调出青少年频道，把遥控器交到小卢卡手里，然后起身，走向厨房。

   

    拉基蒂奇回头，看到小卢卡正在专心致志地看电视，才放心地抱住站在烤箱前的莫德里奇。

    “你不喜欢他。”用的不是疑问句。

     正在忙碌的莫德里奇挣脱怀抱，说：“也不能说是‘不喜欢’，只是奇怪，很奇怪。”

     靠在料理台旁的人问有什么奇怪的。

    戴上隔热手套，将烤箱内的食物取出，莫德里奇耸肩回答：“你当然不觉得奇怪，因为他是‘我’，而不是‘你’。”

    有道理，一个十二岁的自己突然出现在面前，换谁，谁都会惊慌失措。

    莫德里奇继续说：“而且，我十二岁时有很多缺点，我当然不想看到这些缺点在我眼前重现，更不想让你看到它们。”

    “你有什么缺点？我觉得十二岁的你很乖。虽然我那时没有遇见你，但至少，小卢卡，他很乖。”拉基蒂奇再次望向客厅，确认安全后才去吻莫德里奇的手腕。

    即使认识了十余年，对方还是喜欢说些近似奉承的漂亮话。莫德里奇无奈地摇摇头，走到客厅，叫小卢卡过来吃晚餐。

    他看到茶几上被捏得变形的空牛奶盒，转头问正在餐桌旁偷偷开吃的拉基蒂奇：“你给他喝牛奶了？”

    慌张地放下叉子，拉基蒂奇回答：“对……”

    “伊万，我刚才都说过，快要吃饭了……”

    正朝餐桌走来的小卢卡从莫德里奇的声音里察觉到他的不愉快，脚步放慢，不再敢往前走，像不敢接近正在生气的妈妈。拉基蒂奇见状，小跑过来，揉揉小卢卡的头后将他背起。

    “我们的卢卡太瘦小了，要多喝点牛奶才能长高，对不对？”他的声音里满是对孩童的宠溺。

    背上，寻找到庇护所的小机灵鬼点头附和。

    拉基蒂奇伸出一只手，去牵莫德里奇插在围裙口袋里的不满的手，说：“别生气了，这个孩子可要长得比你我都高才行。”

 

* * *

 

**2**

    次日。

    莫德里奇拉着小卢卡的手走向市立图书馆的停车场。现在暂未开学——即使开学了，莫德里奇也不知道要怎么让小卢卡去学校念书，学籍、语言和“这个孩子从哪里来的？”都是大问题——而两人白天都要上班，莫德里奇又不愿将小卢卡托给别人管，于是让他在家附近的足球场和图书馆活动。虽然拉基蒂奇昨晚在听到这个决定时并不放心，但莫德里奇和他再三保证，十二岁的自己绝对不会乱跑。

    “我和伊万今晚都要加班，所以会晚点回家，当然，不会很晚，别害怕。我先带你去附近的餐厅吃晚饭，然后再送你回家。”

    莫德里奇拉开后排车门，让小卢卡上车。当看到对方身上仍穿着昨天那一身旧衣服时，他才想起自己忘了给他添置新衣。昨晚睡觉时，小卢卡还是穿着他的T恤睡的。尽管莫德里奇身材不高大，但他的成年人T恤在十二岁男孩的身上仍显得又宽又大。说到睡觉，对了，他想起客房还没整理，今晚估计又要让小卢卡和拉基蒂奇一起睡主卧。

    扶着额头，莫德里奇想，养育一个孩子真是不简单。而且眼前的十二岁懂事男孩还不算是棘手任务。

   

    他们去家附近一间不大的餐厅就餐。即便不是高级餐厅，小卢卡还是觉得新奇，像兔子一样瞪大眼睛环视着四周。

    正低头翻阅菜单的莫德里奇用余光注意到对面的金发一晃一晃，好奇对方在做什么的他抬头，捕捉到小卢卡的眼神。他当然能读懂自己的眼神——这样整洁的世界对于从战火纷飞中成长的他来说是多么新奇。

    “生活会变好的。”他对着对面的自己说。

    “扎达尔……也会吗？”小卢卡转过头，怯生地开口。

    莫德里奇被这突然的对视和略微沉重的问题撞得不知所措。沉默了稍许，他放下菜单，将手覆在小卢卡放在餐桌上的小手上。

    “会的……”他抚摸对方手部的皮肤，这和现在的十二岁的城市孩子的皮肤不同，既不光滑也不柔嫩，他知道都是因为什么，“……都会的。”

    小卢卡点头，说他也是这么想的，一切都会变好的。

    松开手，莫德里奇将菜单递给对方，并将上面的西班牙语简单地口译成克罗地亚语，然后静静地注视着对方。十二岁的自己不会懂这种情感。走在前面的长者坐在还未经历太多世事的后辈的对面，思考着对方在接下来要面对的种种苦难，那种知晓却又无法援助的感觉是多么揪心。他对年轻的自己说“生活会变好的”，听起来轻巧和乐观，充满希望。但他懂，在“变好”之前，有太多的坎坷要走过。

    趁着菜单将小卢卡的脸挡起时，莫德里奇悄悄拿起靠着墙放的纸巾，抹走快要夺出眼眶的眼泪。

 

    在送男孩回家的路上，二人沉默不语。

    “卢卡，你讨厌我吗？”最后还是小卢卡大胆地率先发问。

    “嗯？怎么可能。”已经是第二次被问到这个问题了，莫德里奇反省自己真的表现得像在疏远他吗。

    “可是啊，你好像不喜欢我。昨晚睡觉的时候，你不愿意和我睡。”

    昨夜因为客房未整理，拉基蒂奇决定让莫德里奇和小卢卡睡在主卧，而自己睡在还算宽敞的沙发上。小卢卡与莫德里奇面对面侧躺，与自己近乎完全相同的外貌让莫德里奇感到古怪，使他一直无法入睡。最后，他还是和拉基蒂奇换了位置，自己孤零零地睡沙发。

    “我只是觉得奇怪……突然一个和我很像的人出现在我面前。不，那就是我。”莫德里奇尴尬地回答，他真的不想让男孩误解自己在讨厌他。

    “除了这个。在其他方面，你好像也都对我冷冷的。”小卢卡从后座伸出手去玩车载音响系统，将歌曲声调得太大后，他又不好意思地将声音调小，“……抱歉。伊万对我更好一些，我更喜欢他。”

    正在开车的莫德里奇莞尔一笑。果然是自己，说话永远实诚和耿直。如果他是小卢卡的话，他也会更喜欢拉基蒂奇。那人与面对生人谨慎设防的自己不同，总是对所有人无条件地信任与无限度的温柔。

   “只是我们表达爱的方式不一样罢了。”轻轻踩下刹车，车停在了熟悉的路灯下，“好了，我们下车吧。”

    他伸手去摸小卢卡的短金发，思考自己是从什么时候开始想留长发的。

 

    几小时后。

    “天哪，我这几天想要请假，我宁愿在家带孩子也不想上班，最近的工作实在是太累人了。公司的饭也不好吃。”副驾驶座上的拉基蒂奇边系安全带边抱怨。

    “‘宁愿’？拜托，那个小孩很听话，和工作的烦人度完全不能比。另外，你之前说过我做的饭也不好吃。”

    “请问卢卡·莫德里奇先生现在是在夸奖自己吗？——还有，别再叫他‘那个小孩’啦，人家明明有名字，卢卡，小卢卡。另外，你做的饭确实不怎样。”

    “叫自己的名字，很奇怪……算了，我会尝试的。对了，今晚我会和他一起睡。另外，以后你自己做饭。”

    “喂，不要……言归正传，是什么让你突然喜欢他了？”拉基蒂奇握拳，模拟握着话筒的动作，将手伸到莫德里奇面前。

    “我都说了我没有讨厌他。”莫德里奇拍开对方的手，再戳了一下对方的腰，“只是觉得能够习惯了。而且，我也很忙，这两天没时间收拾客房。哦，对了，我们还要给他买新衣服。”

    “好吧，那我就勉为其难地睡一晚沙发吧。”

 

    然而拉基蒂奇当晚还是爬回了主卧的被窝。

    在房子熄灯后的十分钟，怎么睡怎么不对的他抱着被子走向主卧。因为担心会吵醒屋子里的另外两人，所以轻手轻脚。然而，走到门前的他却看到莫德里奇正抱着小卢卡，两人共同盯着在黑暗中亮着光的手机屏幕。

    “这个是和爸爸妈妈在……”莫德里奇敏锐地发现了倚在门口的来人，“嗯？伊万？你怎么过来了？”

    “在沙发里睡得不舒服。而且今晚有些冷，我想回来睡。”抱着已拖地的被子的拉基蒂奇朝二人走来，预料到考虑床不够大的莫德里奇可能会不同意，他的尾音还带上了一点撒娇的味道。

    小卢卡往莫德里奇那边挪了挪，欣然为他喜欢的大哥哥腾出更多的位置。想到莫德里奇可能会说“那我去睡沙发”，他又扯着对方的衣袖，说，不要走。

    最后三个人挤在一张不算大的床上。莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇面对面，中间隔着平躺着睡得安稳的小卢卡。

    小卢卡翻了个身，身子对着拉基蒂奇，头往他的胸口蹭了蹭。

    两个明天要上班的大人暂时还没法入睡，因为觉得此刻太过奇妙。隔着中间的小卢卡，他们牵手、对视。

    “你们刚才在干什么？”拉基蒂奇问，声音极轻，以防吵醒正抱着他的腰的男孩。

    “我给他看父母现在的照片，还有扎达尔现在的样子。”莫德里奇好奇地去触碰小卢卡后颈上细碎的头发，回答。

    “你会不会给他剧透太多了？”

    “我只是想给他更多的希望。当时的日子太苦了。而那样的生活，他还要经历很久……”

    他没再说下去，一手牵着拉基蒂奇的手，另一只手抚摸小卢卡那从过大领口中露出的肩膀，觉得这是个多么神奇的时刻。接着，他听到拉基蒂奇微微挪动身子、尽量不让动静太大地朝他这边靠来。

    拉基蒂奇伸出被压在头下的另一只手，抚摸莫德里奇浅色的眉毛，然后隔着小卢卡、有些困难地亲吻对方光洁的额头，说：“你这么坚强和勇敢，总会可以的。”

    两只手牵得更紧。

    “有很多爱你的人。在经历了那一切后，你还会遇到一个非常爱你的人。”莫德里奇注视着孩子，在心中默默对他说。

 

* * *

 

**3**

    “啊，我也想要个孩子了。”坐在绿茵场边的拉基蒂奇托着下巴朝莫德里奇望去，“我也想要做个去看儿子踢球的父亲。”

    “很抱歉我的生理构造不能完成你的心愿——我们现在不就是吗？”

    “可是小卢卡终究是要离开的。”

     想到小卢卡会离开，越来越喜爱这个孩子的二人在温暖的日光中开始感伤起来。

    “你说，他什么时候会离开？”拉基蒂奇问。

    “我也不知道……我和他生日的那天，或第二天？”莫德里奇猜测。

    “有可能。卢卡，你快许愿，让他在这里待久一点。”

    “上帝已经实现了我的一个愿望，我不能贪婪。而且，那边的父母会担心的。”

    “唉，好吧。那我们得给他准备很好的生日大礼才行。”拉基蒂奇又再次将拳头握成话筒状，往莫德里奇那边伸去，“请问卢卡·莫德里奇先生十二岁时想要什么呢？”

    想要什么呢？爱，当时的他有来自家人的爱；家人永远健康，这个拉基蒂奇没法给；永久的和平，这是他们无法掌控的；坦诚地说，那时的自己、或者说那时的家庭最需要的是钱，这个也没法和对方开口。

    足球朝这边滚来，莫德里奇停球，然后将它踢给小卢卡。

    “卢卡·莫德里奇十二岁时，希望能够好好踢球。”他托着下巴，望向拉基蒂奇。

 

* * *

 

**4**

    莫德里奇瘫在客厅沙发里。无聊的电视剧令他昏昏欲睡。他问正在厨房里做家务的那两人怎么动作那么慢，他想吃蛋糕。

    自小卢卡来到他们家以后，洗碗机便很少被使用。勤劳的孩子总是在饭后主动洗碗。拉基蒂奇原本拒绝，但最后也和对方一起。

    洗碗池有些高，小卢卡的身高不够，他只能被拉基蒂奇抱起后放在洗碗池旁，在一旁帮忙。

    “卢卡今天喝牛奶了吗？”拉基蒂奇将一小团泡沫抹在对方的鼻尖上，问。同时，他听见客厅里的莫德里奇大声问“伊万你刚才在叫我吗？”。

    “喝了。伊万今天喝牛奶了吗？”小卢卡也将泡沫抹在拉基蒂奇的鼻尖上。

    “没有噢，伊万今天喝可乐了。因为今天和另一个卢卡去踢球了，出汗后喝可乐会很快乐。”

    “喝可乐可不能长高。”

    “伊万不能再长高了，再长高的话……”拉基蒂奇接过小卢卡擦好的盘子、放进洗碗池里，然后带着泡沫的大拇指朝客厅的方向指去，“……那人就够不到了噢。”

    小卢卡没回话，瞪大眼睛盯着拉基蒂奇身后，发出“呃呃”的声音。

    “拉基蒂奇你刚才在说我什么？”莫德里奇不知道什么时候跑进了厨房，惩罚般地用力捏住拉基蒂奇的耳垂。

 

    莫德里奇还没有一个生日准备两个蛋糕的奇怪经历。他和拉基蒂奇对蛋糕店的店员说“这个，要两个，一个大的，一个小的。大的写‘Luka Modrić 33’，另一个写‘Luka Modrić 13’”时，对方一脸难以置信，想问这个叫卢卡·莫德里奇的人到底几岁。

    然而事实便是如此诡异，他要与十三岁的自己共度三十三岁的生日，还有他自二十三岁以来的恋人。而这位十年伴侣在给两位寿星唱生日歌时也有一种不知怎么形容的分裂感。

    “接下来，卢卡与卢卡，来许愿了噢。”拉基蒂奇觉得此刻的自己有些滑稽，像小学晚会的主持人。

    茶几旁的两位卢卡双手交叉握在胸前，默默许愿。拉基蒂奇摸出口袋里的手机，偷偷拍下了这一幕。

    一分钟后，两位寿星默契地同时睁开双眼，说许完了愿。

    坐在小卢卡身旁的拉基蒂奇俯下身，问他许了什么愿呢。照理说愿望说出来就不会成真——虽然不说出来也大概率不会成真——但孩子还是单纯地把自己的愿望一五一十地道出。

    他说，希望自己能够在一个更好的环境里踢球，家人能永远健康，克罗地亚会变得更好，全世界的孩子都能够吃饱饭，不要再有战争，自己呢，长大后要赚很多很多的钱给家人。对了，克罗地亚在刚结束没多久的1998年世界杯里拿了季军，他希望有朝一日，他们会是冠军。

    莫德里奇在一旁边听边点头，这些都是自己十三岁时的愿望。用余光注意到拉基蒂奇正注视着自己的他和对方目光交接，不好意思地笑了笑。童年愿望就这么不遮掩地在对方面前铺开，他难得地害羞起来。

    “……我还希望，能遇到伊万。”小卢卡说。

    坐在小卢卡两侧的两位大人愣住。

    这一条当然不列在莫德里奇二十年前的生日愿望里。当时的他哪里懂，在远处有个叫伊万·拉基蒂奇的人，这个人会陪着他走完二十三岁后的每一个生日、每一个日子。

    是拉基蒂奇先打破了沉默。他的食指滑过小卢卡的鼻尖，说：“那边的伊万也希望遇见你。”然后他亲吻小卢卡的脸颊。

 

* * *

 

**5**

    在客房的被窝里和小卢卡念完三个故事后，拉基蒂奇才恋恋不舍地回到主卧。临走前，他在晚安后加了句生日快乐。

    来到主卧，他对被窝里的莫德里奇又说了句生日快乐。

    “卢卡，我问过了，卢……小卢卡他最近还不会走。”

    “是吗？”

    “对的。我们也早点睡吧，不早了，明天还要上班。”

     拉基蒂奇圈住莫德里奇，放心地闭眼。

 

    有双胞胎能够互相感应对方所想的神棍理论。莫德里奇想，他或许也能感应到从另一个宇宙来的自己的心中所想。辗转难眠的他在凌晨彻底醒来，悄悄地下床，光着脚走到客房前，轻轻地推开被掩起的门。

    平日这个时间点已睡得深沉的小卢卡没在床上，而是开着一盏小台灯，坐在桌前低头写字。听到门被推开的声音，十三岁的小卢卡回头，与三十三岁的自己对望。

    走进房间，莫德里奇轻轻带上门，然后坐在床边。

    “卢卡，你是不是少说了一个愿望？”

    “是的。”孩子没有对自己遮掩。

     莫德里奇没去问被隐藏的愿望是什么，他懂，当然是要回去，而且很大的可能就是在今夜。同时，他感觉到，桌上的那封信应该是给伊万、而不是给自己。

    “用一封信和他告别，这对他很残忍。”他说。

    小卢卡慢慢放下笔，下巴搭在信纸上，说，他知道。

    顿了顿，他双手做出拥抱的动作，继续说：“要是我告诉了伊万，他就不会让我走啦，肯定每天都跟在我身后，睡觉时一定死死地抱住我。”

    坐在床上的人轻松地笑了起来，没错，会是这样。

    不过，何止是拉基蒂奇，他也是。他不确定，在和年幼的自己共处的这半个月里，他给对方给予的帮助有多少，而对方又收获了多少。但他自己收获了很多——最美好的是爱，还有交流与理解的重要，以及懂得了面对孩童时要有的耐心。

    小卢卡从桌前站起，抽出纸巾盒里的几张柔软纸巾，走到床沿，盘腿坐在莫德里奇身旁，为他拭去眼泪。

    他说，他回去以后，会很努力地生活，过好每一个日子。

    莫德里奇搂过十三岁的自己，说：“你一定会的。”

 

    他们坐在床上聊天，直到更深的夜。

    小卢卡看看床头闹钟上的数字，说他与上帝约定的时间快到了，然后催促莫德里奇该回到拉基蒂奇身旁去。

    “你要记得把礼物带回去噢。”莫德里奇提醒。

    “当然，球和护腿板我肯定要带回去。”小卢卡整理自己的背包，“但是这个……这个是什么？”

    被他拿着的是几条黑色发带，莫德里奇送的。他都忘记了此时的自己还没有留长发，不过，边摸着小卢卡这半个月里从没剪过的头发，他边想，未来他会用得上的。

    “发带，你以后会需要的。”

    

    在临走前，莫德里奇让小卢卡等等。他轻手轻脚地走回主卧，等回来时，手中多了一张照片与一个银色物件。照片是上周末他们三人在足球场边的合影，小卢卡抱着球坐在拉基蒂奇肩上，旁边的莫德里奇一手搂着拉基蒂奇的腰。而银色的小物件则是带着拉基蒂奇名字简写的耳钉。

    “这两个啊，”莫德里奇将小卢卡的背包拿过来，“一定要带上，一定不能丢。”

    小卢卡若有所思地缓缓点头，看着莫德里奇将照片和耳钉小心翼翼地放进背包，并叮嘱他不要被耳钉扎到手。

    “卢卡。”他叫住莫德里奇。

    “嗯？”

    “你和伊万……”他犹豫片刻，才再度开口，“……是恋人吗？”

     莫德里奇记得，拉基蒂奇告诉小卢卡，他们只是朋友、很好的朋友。而他俩在这半个月里也有意识地不在小卢卡面前有亲昵的动作。虽然两个朋友同睡一张床这事很怪，但他也同男孩解释过——他们没钱买两张床（这理由蠢得很，明明客房里就还有另一张）。

    “你怎么知道的？”莫德里奇拉上背包拉链，没有正面回答。

    “这个，可以感觉得到的……眼神、动作，还有……嗯，就是感觉啦。”

     真不愧是自己，永远观察细致。莫德里奇想。

    “你会觉得奇怪吗？两个男人？”

    “有……一点。”小卢卡实诚回答。

     年长的人也不去责备对方。他无法要求一个十三岁的孩子理解太多。

    “但、但是，我觉得就只是因为爱……”小卢卡开始阐述自己简单的想法，“就是因为爱……虽然我现在还不太懂……”

     将最后一排开着的拉链拉上，莫德里奇把背包轻轻地放在小卢卡面前。他凑上前，在小卢卡的太阳穴上留下深情的吻。

    “你会懂的，亲爱的。长大后，遇到他之后，你会懂的。”

 

* * *

 

**6**

     昨夜，拉基蒂奇偷偷把自己的闹钟调早了半小时。下床前，他确定莫德里奇没有被自己的闹铃声吵醒，然后蹑手蹑脚朝厨房走去。他想为刚过完生日的莫德里奇做一份早餐，当然，少不了小卢卡的。

    在厨房忙活半小时后，他端盘上桌，同时看到正走下楼的莫德里奇。

    “早安，卢卡。我给你们做了早餐，快去叫他起床吧。”

    莫德里奇的脚步顿住，片刻后动作不自然地走完剩下的台阶、来到餐桌旁。

    察觉到对方的不对劲，拉基蒂奇疑惑地问：“……发生什么事了吗？”

    指甲没有规律地敲击木质桌面，莫德里奇咬着唇，开口几次后，才吐出了声音。

    “……他回去了。”

    正在倒牛奶的拉基蒂奇手一颤，白色的液体溢出玻璃杯。他不去理会，将牛奶盒放在桌上，僵硬地拉开椅子，在莫德里奇身旁坐下。

    没有从这个事实中缓过的他久久低头保持着沉默。

    “他……给你留了信。”莫德里奇弱着声音说。

   

    拉基蒂奇是躺在小卢卡的床上读完那封信的。被子和床单上还残留着专门为他购置的少年专用沐浴液的清爽味道。它们提醒躺在上面的人，过去的半个月绝非梦境。

    阳光透过白色的窗帘照进房间，铺在小卢卡稚嫩的字迹上：

 

_亲爱的伊万，_

_在你看到这封信时，我应该已经回到_ _1998_ _年了。很遗憾没能在你们身边待太久。我很想继续留在这里，但是我必须要回到爸爸妈妈的身边。只能未来再见啦，二十一世纪！_

_突然不知道要写什么了，明明我有很多话想说！前几天，我在图书馆里读到——我用那个叫“谷歌翻译”的东西将原文译成了克罗地亚语，不知道是否准确——“语言会过滤掉太多原初的情感。”或许现在的情况就是如此吧_ _:D_ _←看，我还学会用表情符号了，请夸赞我很聪明！_

_我不知道会遇到你。两个星期前许下愿望时，我也不知道这能够成真，真是难以置信。我希望十年之后，或者更短的日子之后，在另一个世界里，我们也能够相遇。那将是多么美好的事。_

_也很遗憾，没有和你当面告别，我知道你一定会拉着我的衣角不让我走……抱歉。_

_谢谢你送我的足球，我一定会好好踢球的，说不定未来还能够出现在电视上。等着我吧，我会是最好的_ _:)_ _！！！_

_（我又不知道该说什么了……看到上面晕开的字了吗？因为我在流眼泪。）_

_你要好好照顾你的卢卡，我会在另一个宇宙里照顾你。_

_谢谢你和卢卡，给了我无比美妙的夏日终曲。_

_谢谢你让我变得更好。_

_我们一定会再遇见的。_

_我爱你。_

_你的，_

_来自_ _1998_ _的卢卡·莫德里奇_

_2018_ _年_ _9_ _月_ _9_ _日_

* * *

 

**7**

    莫德里奇约算今天他俩都要迟到了，索性打电话向公司请了一天的假。他倒了两杯牛奶，端着它们朝客厅走去。

    红着眼的拉基蒂奇接过玻璃杯，勉强地笑着说，这让他又想到了几个小时前刚离开的人。莫德里奇摸摸他的头，没说什么。

    电视上播着早间新闻，两人却没在看。伴随着电视的背景音，他们窝在沙发中聊过去，聊1998年。

    “我还记得当年我们国家很遗憾地止步于半决赛。”

    “你说，小卢卡会不会当职业运动员，然后……”

    “……带领国家队踢进决赛？这倒有可能。不行，我不能这么说自己，感觉太自恋。”

    “那样我们就没法相遇了。”

    “说不定你也会成为职业运动员。然后我们……你知道的。”

    “这个方法或许可以。”

    “选国家队时，别忘了要选克罗地亚。”

    “对我说没用，要去告诉平行宇宙里1998年的那个我。”

     一杯牛奶很快见底。1998年的话题也终止。拉基蒂奇望着茶几上的乐高砖块——前不久给小卢卡买的——还是换回了难过的话题。

     放下玻璃杯，他坐起身，往莫德里奇那边靠去。

     “其实……我还是不想让他走。你过去的那些生活，太苦了。”

     对着天花板放空的莫德里奇转过头，睫毛颤动，他轻声回答：“那些……总会过去的。”

    “我知道，但我还是不想让他……”忆起爱人的童年，拉基蒂奇没能继续说下去。他再次倒下身，头重重地靠在对方的大腿上，开始抽泣。

    “伊万，我会走过那些的，我会很好的，我会遇见你的。”莫德里奇轻拍拉基蒂奇的肩膀，温柔地安慰。

 

    拉基蒂奇没有告诉莫德里奇的是，不确定小卢卡会在哪天离开的他偷偷把自己的童年住址抄在了一张纸上，然后将它塞进了小卢卡的背包的最隐蔽夹层。

    虽然他没有与那个宇宙的自己相遇，但他感应得到，另一个自己也是多么想和莫德里奇相遇。那就作弊吧，他想。如果没有因为巧合和运气而遇见，那就作弊吧。

    他趴在莫德里奇温暖的大腿上，问他还想要什么生日礼物吗，虽然过了一天，但还是可以补上的。

    “有你一直以来的陪伴，已经是最好的生日礼物了。”莫德里奇回答。

     哭泣的人抹掉最后一滴眼泪，慢慢支起身，用尽全力抱住身旁的人。

    “能与你相遇也是上天赐予我的最好礼物。”头埋在伴侣的颈侧，拉基蒂奇感受对方那在皮肤下跳动的脉搏。

    宇宙，生命，心跳，遇见，情感，恋人，爱，宏大与渺小，有形与无形，能指与所指，可被表达的与被语言限制的，这一切多神奇，他想，然后又莫名其妙地想哭。

    “生日快乐，我爱你，所有的你，卢卡。”带着渐渐复苏的哭腔，他说。

 

**-fin-**  

**Author's Note:**

> 卢卡生日快乐！  
> 感觉9月9日很神奇。是夏天的末尾，有哀伤的味道和悲情的色彩，让我想到River Phoenix的眉眼。虽然我不喜欢夏天，但似乎总会想念每一个夏天。而即将过去的这一个，还那么特别。  
> BGM，没有写在前面。写时一直在听非常不适合的BROCKHAMPTON的歌（安利趁机塞），但写完后非常想听 Beyoncé的“XO”。如果你喜欢这篇文的话，希望你能去听听qwq  
> 关于这篇文，没有什么，就是“相遇与爱”，或“人与人能够相遇并相爱、建立起信任关系，这是多么神奇”。  
> 小卢卡的宇宙即是我们的这个？x)


End file.
